Livonia (Livija Libietis Galante)
Livonia '''- also known by names: Livland, Livonija, Līvõmō, Vidzeme or... Livonian Order. In present, she's personification of Livs Ethnicity in Latvia and Estonia. She's close to extinction because her ethnicity is slowly shrinking, for example - there're no native Livonian speakers. Her human name is: ''Livija "Liva" Libietis Galante'' [in which "Liva" is a pet name, also coming from "Liv" - Livonian person, Livs tribeman, Livija is latvian version of roman name "Livia". Libietis (means Livonian) is her own surname while Galante is simple reference to Latvia, where she presently lives. Since crusade, which ended up with Terra Mariana being conquered by Germans, she became Christian. Bishop regarded her own name as pagan and demanded for her to change it by baptism, that's how Krista Albert (Alberta) Kettler was born. '''Full official name, which she never uses, but other countries tend to tease her about it: ''Krista Albert Kettler (Libietis) - Galante - von Bock - Beilschmidt - Køhler/Bondevik - Oxenstierna/Väinämöinen - Łukasiewicz - Braginskaya. ''These are surnames of countries that had either conquered her, or had a deal/alliance with her. It's because womans' word wasn't really respected back then, and they took advantage of it forcing their names on her, as a mark of possesion. Appearance Liva is a very short girl with petite figure, but don't be fooled by that, she can break your bones in simple grip. Just like the rest of her siblings she's natural blonde and curly, though her hair is a little lighter than their, holding a slight resemblance of Prussia's platinium shag, she ties them in a high ponytail for most of time. The trait that makes her stand out in all Baltic family are her eyes, big and in deep red colour. Weirdly she shares that feature with Prussia, it can be a token of their Teutonic Order years (It's my own suspicion, because Prussia has been the only one with that trait so far). Usually she wears light and comfortable clothes, placing "practical" before trendy, in her wardrobes there're mostly piles of white, green or blue t-shirts with printings and many pairs of leggings or simple jeans. On rare occasions she wears black trousers, dark jackboots, white t-shirt and carmine red jacket (or coat). Sometimes she puts on her old uniform (same as Latvia's, though girded by black belt). Personality/History She's nothing like her siblings, anything but nice and shy. Liva is confident in speaking, brave, proud and strong-willed woman, who's not afraid to put everything at stake. Maybe because of that she ended up alone and forgotten. At first, in her young years just like the rest of her siblings, abandoned by parents - Balta and Fin, she was cheerful, sweet and smiley girl, looking for a place to live in. She was always curious about the rest of world, since birth, so she often took difficult paths, thirsty for adventure. After settling near Baltic Sea in Gulf of Riga (also known as Gulf of Livonia), she started to travel along the seashore, looking for her siblings. Soon she found her brothers, Courland, Zemgale, Scal, and finally... Prussia (natvie or "true" Prussia). Her personality started to change along with Livonian Crusades' progress, due to the fact, that at first she was fiercely opposed to christianisation, but she soon started to adapt, unlike Prussia (or Lenert as I call him), who stated, that he won't become a Christian even if it brings him death. And it brought. In a form of Liva's new close friend, Gilbert, the Teutonic Order's personification. Dealing with him was hard for her at first, but she soon began to like him and spend more time with him, which resulted with lack of attention towards Lenert, who slowly distanced. And one day the choice disappeared from her sight, she was conquered by Albert von Buxhovden Bremen's bishop. He took her as a boy at first and brought to Rome with him for a baptise, proud that he contributed to eliminate pagans from Europe. Liva wasn't as opposed as she was few centuries ago, she even liked it. But it all changed when she returned from Rome after visit in Austria's house to... greet her new godparents (Holy Roman Empire and Bremen, though HRE was more eager to play house with Italy than 'old woman Bremen'). After this meeting she was even more confident about her "choice". But as she returned, she met with new surprise. Lenert was baptized to. What more could've she wanted, than for her own best friend to be christian like her? Nothing so sweet. He became distant, quiet and ignorant, now called Lenert von Preußen. Prussia told her to take it easy and she did. She's almost forgotten about her former best friend, training swordmanship with him, learning about knighthood and God. He became sort of a guru for her. She started to develop new traits, such as ruthlessness, knight-like manners, true bravery, sincerity, dedication to her beliefs. But her own faith dissapeared. She sobered, in moment of Lenert's death - too late. He never truly accepted christianity and wanted to rather die than live as christian, so he organized an uprising, which ended up with his and his warrior's death. After fall of uprising, he was hanged by Order together with his general in public. Liva wanted to believe, that his death was for good as a warning for others, that christianity is greater good, which will bring them better life after death. But she couldn't, she couldn't even understand how Gilbert could be still so cheerful and cocky after what he did. She wondered if it was normal to him. After these events and sudden appearance of Riga and Reval (Now - Latvia and Estonia), she started to act more sister-like, protective, caring, attentive and more smiley than before. She wanted the best for her brothers, but, there was that thing. She didn't know how to show them her true feelings. After all trainings which taught her to hide everything that's uncovinient and unnecessary. Liva was often rough, harsh and strict, didn't accept anything she didn't agree with. She raised them in almost spartan way, didn't allow many things and sometimes disappeared for quite long periods of time. But she was still caring and loving, though rarely showing, for Reval (Estonia), she started learning Estonian - because he didn't want to speak any other language, she learnt writing and reading only to teach it Riga (Latvia), who really loved books. She's brave, she's proud, she's honest (maybe a little too much), she's too self-confident almost to the point of stupidity, she's impulsive, she's quiet, but at the same time, she hates silence, she's caring but not able to express her true feelings, she always fights till the bitter end. Relationships These are her family-blood-relations and potential pairings, well yeah, there're also crack pairings and... *cough* incest, possible, well, duh, it's Hetalia. Latvia Liva's his sister, whom he really loved and admired back in his early years as personification of Riga, she was his role model as a knight, believer and person, though she was really strict not allowing him many things, such as long walks away from their house near sea, or talking to neighbors. There was once a time when she even prohibited him his own language, but soon after he began to rebel, she broke and let him use it. Liva was really protective over Latvia, he was her apple of the eye, maybe because he was the youngest of her siblings, she wanted everything best for him, but in the end, couldn't give him. There were times when he rebeled against her together with Estonia, but unlike Eduard, he eventually gave up and returned to her. Raivis grew distant from her as he saw her during battles, merciless Krista Kettler, who shed blood without a single blink, even though, he still loved her, but was a little afraid. He feared her polictical actions, which were really dangerous, as she disappeared constantly not telling him or other siblings the reasons of it. Eventually Latvia - back then as Riga - was taken away by Sweden, and then Russia. Today Raivis hates times of Livonian Order, which means - he probably hates and despises Krista (confrimed information). Perhaps trauma after Russian rule made him forget good times with Liva leaving him with merciless Krista's figure in memories. Estonia Liva's full brother (Latvia's just a half-brother, because he's child of Balta and old Latgale - probably, while Estonia (perhaps, 'cause he could be also kid of Scandinavia like Finland) and Liva are children of Balta and Finn), with whom she has the most complicated relations. He's really distant towards her, having strong reserve and need to keep personal space. When she first encountered him, he was about seven-eight years old and didn't speak her language, so it was hard to communicate with him, he even refused to do it, and she had to ask Finland for help. Still, even though she had power over him, he refused to learn her language, so she put her pride aback and tried to learn his. That was key moment, when their relation improved. Estonia was more of a rebel, he opposed her firm rule and uprised many times. It was even harder for Liva to show her true feelings towards Estonia, while keeping authroity position of a ruler. She had to be strong and punish him, even though that made her sad. Once Estonia was taken away by Kingdom of Denmark and Norway, Liva fell into despair, even deeper when her boss said they won't snatch him back, after failed attempt. She was more than happy, euphoric, when Denmark sold them Estonia, but Eduard didn't share her feelings, he admired Denmark and wanted to stay with him and Norway. Today it seems that even though he went similiar thing as Latvia, he remembers everything which contains Liva, but he stays silent about it, as he never forgot the bad times, even through the good ones. He was also the one to keep letters she send them and hide them from Latvia. Finland Yet another half-blood brother of Liva and Estonia (probably, because it's still a myster whether he's child of Balta and Finn or Scandinavia and Finn). Probably only sibling Liva has completely positive relations with, she thinks warmly about him and vice versa. They're polar opposites - nice, gentle, calm and honest Finland, and rude, harsh, impulsive and guarded Livonia. In their early years they were really close, but then had to split up to look for new home, Finland went north and she found a place to live in a little warmer in northern west near in familiar gulf. They lost contact for a bit, but rebuilt it when Estonia went under her rule. Presently they'd probably be best friends, hanging out together laughing at other Nordics in their languages. [Incest...? Anyone? (Me gusta)] Prussia Self-proclaimed older brother of Liva, though he's younger than her (duh, he should be, well). At first, she hated him because of obvious reasons (he was christian, she was pagan), but one day she stopped fighting with crusades and was christianised by Albert von Buxhovden, she and Prussia became buddies, trained together, went on horse rides, he was her first teacher. Their friendship went through hardships when Gilbert executed Lenert (native Prussia) after last uprisig. She couldn't stop meeting him even though she despised him because of that, they were in alliance. Following quote - "Forgive, but never forget", their relations improved with tsundere-Liva and Prussia being dorky, they were friends. Side by side they fought, but ended separated, with Prussia submitting homage to Poland and Livonia cornered by stronger nations, such as Sweden, Denmark and Russia. In the end she had to follow his steps, much to her dismay, and submit homage to Poland, which resulted keeping Latvia, but losing Estonia to Sweden. She was angry, but a little relived that Finland will be there to take care of him. She and Prussia had few encounters in time of Northern Wars, the last one, she was broken, she lost Riga (Latvia). Prussia promised her, that he will help her, relase her and they will be together again, because he found a way out of this hell (historically acurate - in time of or III Northern War Prussia became independent Kingdom... around that time I think). As a symbol of this promise they wear engraved rings - graver reminds about their teutonic days while on alliance. Today Prussia, as many other nations (in my ffs though), thinks, that she's dead, the reason of it is kept in bloodied envelope with first real and last letter she send him. Sweden Their relationship is really complicated (look: history). Livonia was battlefield through almost all three Northern Wars, which destroyed her both physically and emotionally. She had her ups and downs thanks to her strategist-skills and Poland&Lithuanias' decisions. But how did her adventure with Sweden begin? Firstly - she's Finland's half-sister (probably half), though they lost contact for some time, but rebuild their relations thanks to... Sweden. Sweden, who went looking for more fertile soils and place to colonize. He met her while fishing, she was quite good at it, maybe even better than him. That made him follow her to her house in The Gulf of Riga, where he easily made himself at home - without her permission. She wasn't content and even tried to kick him out, but then suddenly appeared Ingria, who was guiding Finland. It seemed, that he was worried about Sweden who was gone for few days (more like their boss was worried, because Su-Fin relations weren't so good at first, as we all know). And here goes the Balto-Ugric family reunion (Ingria, Estonia, Finland, Livonia, Latvia, eventually few others joined). Sweden was, at first, a bit lost as the only Nordic there, but soon lost himself in beauty of the while. Soon he bagan to visit siblings (read: Liva) in the Gulf of Riga more often, usually together with Finland, but there were times when he came alone. Finland instantly grew worried, as a worry-wart he is, so most likely he went searching for him, eventually ending in Liva's house. Initially opposed - Liva became Berwald personal advisor in matters which included Finland, because of Sweden being socially awkard nad retard at expressing feelings, so she as a sister of Tino, had to help Berwald change. As relation between Su and Fin improved, also Sve and Liva grew friendly, swiftly becoming best friends. It was all going smoothly, till this dark day - begining of Dominium Maris Baltici. Sweden betrayed Liva, attacking her, as well as Denmark&Norway and Russia, but Sweden being her friend made it worse. Liva as a relentless person found Berwalds doings unforgivable - such as taking her percious Estonia away. She turned away from him and Tino and submitted homage to Poland, saving at least 3/4 of her country. Her twisted political actions also made Latvia and rest of her siblings untrustful - there were times, when she blamed Sweden for that. In times of Second Northern War, Liva fought alongside with Poland&Lithuania, her right-hand being Zelonia - Ingrida Kettler. She had to leave Ingrida in the middle of battle, after being called for another escapade, so she left command in sister's hand. Zel was quite primitive and impulsive, on the verge of dying as well, she lost her life in battle, from Sweden's hands. And because Liva and Ingrida are fairly too similiar, Sweden was convinced that he killed Livonia and couldn't fogive himself. He also had moments of denial, when he pretended she was alive, as well as moments of fury, when he wanted to kill Poland&Lithuania for letting woman fight. To sum up: They were close friends, best friends, but then Sweden betrayed her (though I like to think, that it was uninitial mistake of Sweden - him being socially awkard and retarded when it comes to relationships, he thought that by conquering, he'd make someone his family, like he did with Finland "my wife") and took Estonia - though he planned to conquer them all, so they would be one big family and Finland won't feel lonely anymore. Instead of bringing happiness, he made Liva hate him. In the end, he thinks that he killed her in battle at Second Northern War, when they were fighting against each other. He didn't know it was Ingrida in Liva's armor. He's convinced that he murdered her. plenty of room for romance (I'm very well aware, that Sweden's homosexual, but I like to think ;_; that he's only gay for Finland, because Tino's special), love/hate, also muuch angst and "family fluff" Denmark Norway Holy Roman Empire South and North Italy Austria England Hungary Poland Lithuania Rest of her siblings More history *Travelling with her parents - Balta and Fin, since birth. *Final settling in the Gulf of Riga (Livonia). *Beginning of trade exchange with German tradesman. *The journey from gulf, along the seashore in order to find the rest of her siblings (excluding Latgale, who was her neighbor). *Meeting natvie Prussia, called subsequently Lenert of Preußen, befriending with him. *Start of Teutonic crusades in Prussia and Livonia, fierce resistance of pagan tribes, eventual capitulation and conquer of Terra Mariana by bishop Albert von Buxhoved, the founder of Livonian Brothers of Sword. *Liva's baptise, which brings her new name - Krista Albert Kettler. Then meeting of new godparents, HRE, Otton Beilschmidt and Bremen - Barbara Beilschmidt. Playing house together with Veneziano and HRE, visiting Rome (Romano) and Vatican as a final step of adapting christianity. *Coming back to Livonia and soon meeting up with Gilbert, learning about knighthood, God and training swordmanship. Slowly distancing from Lenert. Liva is taking part in fights against native Prussians. *Livonian Teutonic Order is in conflict with pope, HRE, struggles financial problems and bad reputation. Battle against Samogitia and Zemgale - ending with victory of pagans and death of great master - Volquin. *Year 1237, union with Prussian Teutonic Order, Livonian Brothers of Sword becoming the branch of PTO known also as Livonian Order. * Prussian uprising, quick defeat of pagan warriors and public execution of general and Lenert von Preußen - year 1283, also the long awaited end of Teutonic crusade over Prussia - meaning final conquering the land. *First appearance of Riga and Revals' personifications, Reval (Estonia) seems to be mute, while Riga (Latvia) is still a baby. Liva starts raising them up, begining one of the hardest tasks in her whole life. Growing up in almost spartan way, with Liva beside them is not easy. They go against her many times. Two different sides of Livonia - Krista Kettler, the strict and emotionless warrior and Livija - a caring, protective and loving sister. *To gain more authority Liva starts pretending to be a man called Albert von Livland. *Even though, one day unexpectedly in year 1219 (to her, because from political side it was predictable) she loses Reval and almost whole Estonia to Kingdom of Denmark and Norway. She repurchases him century later. Estonia is unwiling to cooperate with her being more fond of Denmark and Norway. *Begining of reformation in Estonia and Latvia. At first Liva strongly opposes it, even banning Estonia writing books in his own language - the same with Latvia, but seeing bad situation in country she decides to go under Reformation as well, submiting homage to Poland. This move was also part of bigger plan, thanks to which she managed to stay alive and partialy independent. Being trapped between stronger nations, she thought up a strategy. In the end she managed to escape Sweden, Denmark and Norway and Russia, though she lost Estonia again, this time to Sweden and Finland Seeing as Denmark and Norway are not going to leave her alone, just like Sweden, whom she despised (even though Finland is her brother), she decided to take radical step in order to protect her country. She left rule in Maris (Terra Mariana personification)'s hands and reached towards Russia, one of her greatest enemies. Thanks to him she formed a feudal country Kingdom of Livonia, which lasted only 8 years. No one knew what she wanted to gain, but it's assumed, that she got it after all. In last years of KoL she joined Stefan Batory's army (the victorious side) and won war with him, Lithuania and Poland. After this war, Terra Mariana disappeared, Kingdom of Livonia was disbanded, so she submitted homage to Commonwealth creating personal union with Duchy of Courland and Semigallia keeping semi-independence and Latvia. Even though, she didn't get Estonia back, it was lost in Sweden-Finland's hands, and Saareema (Osel) in Denmark-Norway's. But end not always justifies the means. Because of her impulsive politics, she lost Raivis (Riga/Latvia)'s trust and sympathy. But she didn't lost him completly and that's all she asked for. *This war wasn't the end of Dominium Maris Baltici, Second North War came years later. This time it was Poland, who started it, more like his newly elected kings, whom proclaimed themselves as Rulers of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and Kingdom of Sweden. Liva didn't want to interfere, but Sweden especially wanted to find her. She finally decided to help Poland, after Sweden attacked Latgale, she took her knights and her sister, Zelonia - Ingrida Kettler, with her. Unfortunately - or maybe fortunately? Liva got call from Feliks and went to help him. leaving Ingrida in her place (they looked really similiar, except for eye-color and hairstyle). Zelonia was impulsive and didn't quite comprehend outside world, as she was alive only thanks to Liva (her tribe was almost extinct), Ingrida's behaviour and fighting style based on instinct, she thoughtlessly threw herself on Swedish army and... got killed by Berwald. He, to this day, thinks, that he killed real Liva. *After Ingrida's death and one of lost battles Liva didn't know what to do anymore. Then she met Gilbert, who promised, that soon, she won't have to suffer anymore and that he found a way to gain freedom. She didn't understand what he was telling her, but agreed. Not long after that Prussia became independent and entered the union with Brandenburg. *In that time, after second war, because of unfortunate peace treaty, she lost Riga, Raivis was taken away from her by Sweden, making her hatred towards him grow bigger. *Poland weakened because of bad rulers and neverending wars, this affected Livonia too and soon, when Third Northern War began, she became a simple battlefield for Russia and Sweden, she couldn't do anything, but defend herself and her siblings, Alvis and Karina. At that time, she sent many letters to Latvia and Estonia, later beating herself for it, because the same Prussia done for her, and she was always ignorant about that fact, responding shortly, telling him directly to stop writing. *Russia was a still rising power, but he became one of the scariest countries in the world, so adding to it her weakened state, she easily became his marionette through Poland, who also had to depend on him more and more. *In the end, after third partition of Poland, she was taken to Russia and lost her independence completely. It seemed as if she'd die, because of that, but surprisingly she managed to stay alive and still lead her shaky politics, through obstacles. In 1794 she took part in Courland Uprising against Russia, following example of Kościuszko's Uprising. They officially lost, but unofficially, never admitted defeat. German nobility tried to recreate Duchy of Courland and Semigallia, but it was soon dissolved by Russia. Liva survived thanks to Livs Ethnicity, which surprisingly managed to live on in the Gulf of Riga, just like they were doing centuries ago. *After WWI, she finally became a part of newly founded Latvia, though it was a great shock to her, because she foolishly dreamed about recreating Terra Mariana she knew from the past, the old Livonia, together and forever. She was too proud to bow her head, so she went to Latvia to talk to him, but... she met with new surprise. He didn't remember her. Nothing. Only reaction she got from him other than normal fluster, was... mortifying anger, when she mentioned Livonian Order. *Estonia didn't let her approach himself. *Stubborn Liva decided, that she'll make them remember, so she did everything she could to make them stronger countries. She took a part in Latvian War of Independence and she fiercely opposed the rule of Karlis Ulmanis, Latvian dictator. She also helped Estonia in Estonian-Bolshevik war and stayed there, till Eduard proclaimed independence. She later had to run away because of communist uprising. *And then came 1939, Molotov-Ribbentop Pact. Liva didn't mean to eavesdrop on Russia, she didn't mean to hear anything. She knew she couldn't do anything, so she wouldn't eavesdrop intentionally, it'd only bring guilt to her heart. But she heard and was seen. There wasn't any time left. She quickly got to her room and closed the door, took out the paper and started to write, a letter, to Gilbert. She wanted him to stop it, she wanted to break it to him, that he and Ludwig are doing something wrong. She wrote, but lost herself in this neverending letter, which contained everything she always wanted to tell him, and the letter never really ended. Russia broke into her room and shot her, he beat her and shot, until he was sure, that she's dead. But the letter she wrote was quickly taken by Volquin, her pidgeon and brought to Gilbert, too late. *Russia ordered to throw her body into wagon of train, which destination was Siberia. So she died. *Not really. Her body was dead, but Tribunal, the higher rule over personification had other work for her soul, than resting in peace. So she woke up in the body almost identical as her fomer one. She was hiding in basement along with other people her age. After this discovery, she didn't have any memories of her new body's life, but her soul's past hit her like an axe. *She went through her, fighting for Latvia and Estonia on nor Axis, nor Allies side, just for her siblings. She barely avoided new round up in Estonia and ran away to Latvia, she was ashamed, she couldn't help Eduard, but she had new matters to take care. Nazi occupation in Latvia. *After war ended, she got ties with anti-soviet partisan organisation and fought against communism. She also tried to help rebuilding Livs coulture, so she could prevent herself from early death. Then she got to Estonia and tried to help underground organisations as much as she could. She found Andrus (Saaremaa) and he took her to Forest Brothers and she worked with them until she was forced to move again. But she didn't stop cooperating with Estonian Government in exile. *Slowly, her brothers managed to got up and freed themselves from Russia's hands. She looked at them proudful. These years, which she spent fighting for and with them made her understand one fact - her time came to an end. She turned around on her heel and decided to finally leave them and continue a new life, waiting patiently for day, when Tribunal'll take her soul away. Trivia *She loves to travel, just like her younger brother Courland (Alvis), she sailed many seas and oceans with him, even tried to colonize few lands, for example Gambia or Trinidad and Tobago, but because of bad situations, they had to abandon colonies and come back to their country. *Her other hobby is cooking, after many journeys, she came to know amazing range of recipes for native snacks and dishes, so together with her sibilings, Courland, Semigallia and Latgale, she founded a restauration called "World's Flavours", it's located in Machitalia (special city for personifications when they have long meetings, lasting even months), but branches or this local are placed around the world. *She loves animals and she owns few of them, of rather strange species, there's cow named Hen, a hen named Theresa, a horse called Hermann and pidgeon - Volquin, who's able to speak just like Mr. Puffin, Gilbert often calls him Albird. *She has some sort of historical relationships with all nordic countries excluding Iceland. *Though by bloodline, she's also related to Lithuania, she doesn't particulary like him, nor she really interacted with him, even though being historical neighbors. *On Latvia's desktop it was revealed, that he hates Livonian Order, I, the creator of Livonia can quite understand it, but relations sister-brother between him and Liva are/were rather loving and caring, untli Russia butted in. He brainwashed Latvia, so he didn't really remember good times with Liva. *Her realtionship with Estonia's complicated, generally because, Liva can't break the wall between them, to her, he's an enigma. *Wierdly, she likes England a lot, maybe because of her knighthood days, she looked up to him as a knight role-model. She often asks him for favors, mostly magical favors. *Despite deep hatred for Sweden, she really likes his music. *She's got a soft spot for small and cute things, though she often hides it, maybe because people often joke about it reffering to her as a small and cute. *She also deeply loves forgotten or extinct languages, she's learned may of them, some are ones, that her dead siblings used, she learns them, because she doesn't want to forget. *Technically Hungary is her, Finland and Estonias' distant relative. *She can sing and play piano, harp and pipe organ, Austria taught her. *It's possible, that her eyes changed color after union with Gilbert, or simply because she became a Teutonic Order, after being conquered. *Countries with germanic orginin refer to her as "Krista", for example Nordics, Germans, also England (and his brothers), while Italic and Hispanic nations call her "Livia, Liva or Liv". She tolerates both forms, don't really mind how they call her, as long as it's not "ShortOnia". Gallery Livy historia.png MyStyle Liva.jpg MyStyle Livi.jpg MyStyle Livy.jpg IMG_3180.JPG|From left: Courland, Latvia, Livonia, Estonia and Semigallia. Livonia.png|Livonia Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Characters Category:Former Country Category:Former territory Category:Ethnicity